inklingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Callie
'Callie '''is an Inkling girl from the Splatoon series. Together, she and her cousin Marie form the pop duo known as the Squid Sisters. Appearance Callie appears to be a tall Inkling with a more edgy and confident face. Callie's tentacle hair is black with little tints of pink at the tentacle tips. These tentacles are tied in a large bow and form two dangling ponytails that end at her legs, implying these tentacles are abnormally long. Callie also has a large bang that points towards her left. Callie has large, angular eyes with gold irises and goldenrod pupils, shaped like a four-pointed star. Her eye markings end in two small, eyelash-esque points, and her eyebrows are oval-shaped. Callie appears to have a mole on her left cheek. Compared to regular Inklings, Callie's ears are longer, more narrow and upturned. These ears are adorned with shiny, light silver earrings. Callie wears a sleeveless black outfit with a reflective texture, as if it were covered in sequins. This outfit also ends in baggy shorts, and has three pink markings that resemble the cuts seen on grilled squid. With this outfit, Callie also wears pink tights, large white gloves and a neck accessory akin to a shirt collar. Callie also wears black leather shoes with pink soles and a pink, ring-shaped button on the outer side of the shoe's ankle section. Callie's hat, which she wears on the right side of her head, looks like a white, sponge-like square with a pink leaf under it. The hat appears in reference to a squid dish known as Ikayaki. Agent 1 As Agent 1, Callie wears a pink beanie with a yellow star on the rim, as well as a pair of sunglasses, as well as what appears to be a pink shirt. Her casual outfit from version 3.0.0 of ''Splatoon 2 is identical in appearance, except she doesn't wear sunglasses anymore. Splatfest During Splatfests, Callie's normally pink accessories become the color of the team she's representing. Callie, as a child As a child, Callie wore more traditional Japanese clothing. Her tentacles were also somewhat messy and much shorter. Her early outfit appears to be a red violet Yukata kimono with a white squid pattern on the sleeves and a flower pattern on the bottom, wrapped with a black obi sash. She also wore black zōri sandals with it, which had purple thongs. Callie also wore an accessory similar to the hat she currently has: a magenta, leaf-like object on her left tentacle. One Splatfest artwork featuring a child Callie had her in a different kimono, being red and green with a jellyfih pattern, and her leaf accessory being green with a red tint. Her sandals were also beige-yellow. Brainwashed Callie When Callie got brainwashed during the events of Splatoon 2, she wears, aside from a pair of Hypnoshades, a very small tank top with puffy sleeves and three markings on the bust, similar to those of her usual outfit, but tilted vertically, as well as very short shorts that leave bits of pink underwear exposed. The combination of these two pieces of clothing also leave Callie's entire midriff exposed, which also shows a pink octopus-shaped marking on her left hip, akin to a tattoo. She also wears dark purple reflective legging and black shoes. The white square of her usual headpiece got replaced by something akin to a slice of octopus tentacle, and her silver earrings are replaced by golden, octopus-shaped ones. This outfit is discarded in favor of her usual Squid Sisters outfit after she lost the Hypnoshades and regained her memory. Personality Callie is very animated and excitable, and is usually seen with a grin on her face. She is rather fond of puns, and uses them from time to time; a habit that tends to annoy her cousin a little. She is often quite optimistic and caring; in the Japanese version of Splatoon, she thanks her Splatfest team for doing their best, whether she won or not. Unlike Marie's sarcastic comments, Callie seems to always have something happy and innocent to say. She seems to gravitate toward exciting activities, such as driving, running around, and going camping. However, she has expressed having a fear of heights, skateboarding, and even Bluefin Depot, and cannot ride a bicycle or drive, which is ironic as she represented cars in the Cars vs. Planes Splatfest. She also loves to eat and often talks about food, much to the chagrin and occasional disgust of Marie. Her favorite food appears to be chips. Easily distracted by cute, pretty, or striking things, many of her stage comments are about something totally irrelevant to the battle. Callie also seems to have a fascination with clothing and makeup. Gallery Main Article: Callie/Gallery Trivia * It is mentioned numerous times in Inkopolis News dialogue that Callie's favorite weapon class is the Roller. * Given the existence of the Hero Roller Replica and her role as Agent 1, it is possible that Callie used a Roller in Octo Valley. Splatoon + Mario Party * Callie is partnered up with Pearl during Splatfests. Category:Inklings Category:Female Characters Category:Canon